Surviving by Believing
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: Just a bit of look into Vegeta's past. Done in 1st person POV!


**A/N: **So this is for DA Group: **Dragonball-Forever**. The theme for the contest is Legacy, so of course I immediately thought of Vegeta XD

This fic is done in 1st person POV, so I hope it doesn't come off as cheesy or cliche. It focuses on Vegeta's past, which I am having fun exploring, ATM ^^ So, please let me know what you think, if it's good, bad, or in-between. I appreciate reviews, and they keep my mind working :D

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

I was having the most beautiful dream.

I was on a foreign planet, laying on my back in a meadow. The lush grass beneath me was a lovely shade of blue-ish purple, it reminded me of the color of a fresh bruise left upon soft skin. My hands gripped a chunk of the healthy vegetation and pulled it from it's dirt home before tossing the thick strands into the air. My eyes not paying any attention to the gloves that covered my hands. I was more interested of the alien planet I was on.

I finally looked up at the sky, as the stray grass came tumbling back upon me-having no breeze to blow it away. The sky, oh the sky! I grinned happily at the color of it. Blood red, a color I'd come to enjoy a little too much over the past few years. Not that it mattered, or that anyone knew I was slowly becoming addicted to it. My eyes scanned the sky, looking for the source of the light I knew was coming from this planet's sun. I finally spotted it a ways off. Not sure if it was coming or going, but it made no difference to me. The reason I had trouble finding the burning ball was because, it too, was the same deep red as the sky. If I hadn't been searching for the spherical ball of gas, I probably would've never found it amongst the camouflaging background.

I pushed myself up, the grass falling from my body, back to the earth below. My eyes staying trained on the beautiful glow of the sun and sky. I was almost tempted to stay here, to never return to where I was supposed to be. I sighed heavily, and as I took a breath back in the wind finally picked up. It carried the most delicious smells and sounds as it brushed against me. My spine shivered with excitement, and my tail uncurled from it's usual spot around my waist to wag itself in the air behind me. My nostrils flared and my tongue flicked out to lick the air, hoping to get a bit of taste. No such luck, perhaps I was too far away.

My head raised, sticking my nose into the air. I inhaled deeply as another stronger gush of wind pushed past me. This time I felt the air ruffle through my hair, as if the wind was trying to flatten my naturally up-swept strands. I only smirked since the wind was truly my ally, bringing to me the scent of smoke, charred flesh, and blood. Another small gust rushed by, bringing the echoing sounds of terrified shrieks, infants crying, and cursing. That's where I wanted to be, I decided. Not here, alone in some open meadow. I wanted the destruction, the blood, the thrill. As another breeze drifted past, I scented again, this time following the direction from whence it came. My eyelids drifted shut as I closed in on the-what I was guessing was a-small city. I could feel my blood boiling underneath my thick skin in anticipation of what lay ahead.

I came to stop on a cliff's edge. The grass still lush and thick as it lapped against my booted feet. I looked out, a feral grin spread across my lips at the sight. Sure enough, there was a small city, burning to the ground. Most of the buildings still ablaze, their occupants' remains scattered across the streets. A few civilians seemed to have survived whatever had attacked them, but they most likely wouldn't last long. Not in the mood I was in. Why hadn't I been here? Had I been left out for some unknown reason?

I shook my head, not believing that my partner would do such a thing. Then, it hit me. My gloves. I pulled my hands up from their position at my sides so I could look at them. I sighed in relief. Sure enough, they were painted the same color as this planet's sky and sun. Little chunks of internal organs glued to the usually white gloves. How long ago had this happened? Had I really done this by myself? I couldn't remember, and it pissed me off.

I grumbled as I looked further down at the armor that covered my chest. It wasn't as bad as the gloves, but the armor was made of slicker material. So perhaps most of the blood had rolled off, leaving only the larger, gooier bits of bodily matter to stick to the white material. I let out a small puff of breath, almost a snort, at the inane thoughts that were clouding my head. I was here on business, if I remembered correctly.

Looking back up at the collapsing city, I grinned again. Yes, I had a job to finish. One that wouldn't take but a few seconds if I didn't want to play. Perhaps the exercise would jog my memory a bit of what I'd done here already. My arms folded across my chest plate as I levitated silently off the ground and floated to the ground below. My feet strode quickly but surely towards the ruined city. My hands curling into fists before straightening again.

As I approached the outskirts of the city I scented the air again, letting my mind take in all it could from the sense. Closing my eyes, my feet coming to a stand still, my ears picked up the faint panicky voices of the few unlucky survivors. Finding them was easy enough, a group of three that were most likely scouring the ruins for anymore of their kind. My feet kicked off the ground as I flew toward the group. A leer graced my face as I came to a stand still in front of the three adult males.

All three looked down at me, a look of terror passed through they features before one of them had the unfortunate idea of stepping closer. 'What a fucking idiot.' Of course, the poor fool probably didn't know better, and wouldn't have a chance to learn from his mistakes as a ki ball formed in the palm of my hand. I sent the blast through the center of the man's chest. It easily broke through his unprotected body, letting the blast shoot down the desolate street. His buddies looked at me, now with shock and fear rolling off them in waves.

The stench hit me, making my blood rush faster. Sure it wasn't as thrilling as actually having a worthy opponent to fight, but I could always satisfy that urge later. Forming another ki ball, I watched as the two men scurried away from me-a mere child. The excitement slipped away, as I easily sent the blast through both bodies. 'What a waste. They could've at least stood up to me the way the first one had.' I could feel the frown setting on my features. 'Why had I been sent here, anyway? Apparently this planet was full of nothing but idiots and weaklings, a waste of my skill!'

"Prince Vegeta!" a gruff voice rasped in my ear.

My hand reached up to the device attached to my ear, clicking the button on the side to talk. "What is it Nappa? And I told you not to call me 'Prince' anymore," I growled.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly before continuing, "are you done?"

"Yes. Are you?" I asked bored but curiously. If I was finished, surely my mentor was.

"Uh, almost. Only a few more to go."

"Stop playing and finish this. Or do you need my help over there?"

"Yes, sir, I'll be done in just a few seconds," he said hurriedly. "I'll meet you back by the pods."

I growled. "Hurry your ass up, or I'll leave you here!" I clicked the button again, cutting off the communication link between us. My eyes blurred as I turned to leave the crumbling civilization behind. 'Shit!'

I was waking, back into a horrid reality I was trying desperately to block out. I could feel the burning numbness that racked my body. It wasn't a new feeling, but it was still a sensation I was getting used to. I felt something slash against my cheek as I lay pressed upon cold metal.

"Do you enjoy these sessions, Vegeta-kun?" a smooth voice hit my eardrums. The vibrations of it causing shivers to run down my spine. "I know I do."

I spit. The blood covered phlegm landing right next to a whitish colored three-toed foot. The other foot-which was resting on my head-pressed down on my skull.

"You filthy little monkey!"

The high pitched screech nearly popped my eardrums. My eyes closed for an instant, as the pressure on my head and ears became almost unbearable. The pressure didn't last long, though-it never did-before I was kicked away. I chuckled weakly, I wouldn't show fear of the tyrant. I looked up, meeting the red eyes of my "master".

"Tch. Get this dirty monkey away from me, and someone clean up this filth he left on the floor," Frieza ordered to his nameless, faceless servants.

I scowled as I was lifted by my arms, my body now just a lifeless lump attached to my neck. I could hear and feel my booted feet scrape across the metal flooring as I was dragged down the hall. I tried to look up, keep my head held high, but even that was a no-go. I growled silently. That damn bastard always knew how to cut me down so the Saiyan blood that flowed through my veins wouldn't react-so I wouldn't grow stronger with each beating. I snorted before I felt a tickling touch run down my broad forehead and into my eyebrow. I blinked, saw a flash of pink, and looked down. I was leaving a trail of red down the hallway. 'Great, just fucking great,' I mused.

My once favorite color during childhood had now turned into my most hated as a teenager. The blood that spilled from my body after each new thrashing was a big factor for this adverse feeling to grow.

I saw pink again and blinked my eyes, watching the new drop fall to the floor. I wasn't sure where the rest of the trail was coming from, most likely a wound on my leg or arm-or both. The scowl grew heavier. It didn't matter, none of this did. I should be taking joy in the fact that it was just more work for Frieza's servants. I let out a breathy chuckle, and I felt the hands holding my left arm tighten their hold for a second causing a small smirk to quickly pass across my lips before dying again.

It wasn't too much longer before the beep and swooshing sounds of an opening door got my attention. I was hoisted onto a steel slab in the medical bay, and my carriers quickly left the room. "Weak fools," I spit out. A smirk flashed across my lips again as I wondered which expendable, nameless lapdog would die today because of my actions.

That was my one saving grace. Frieza allowed me to live because I useful, and I got the job done when needed. Even if I did defy him at every turn I got; I took the torture he dished out like the proud warrior I was. Never showing fear, never breaking down. I never would. I had more important things to do than fall at the feet of my tormentor.

I felt an insane laughter shake my vocal cords. I had a legacy to uphold for my dead race. I would become "The Legendary"! It was my destiny as the most powerful born Saiyan, as the prince of my people! I would become the Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza!


End file.
